The Hogwarts Chronicles: Victoire Weasley Delacour
by Bella Narcissa
Summary: Victoire is eleven and ready to head off to Hogwarts, her parents are heroes, her grandparents are heroes, her uncles and aunts are heroes... and she doesn't know if she can handle the stress. Not to mention a certain Metamorphmagus...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Because someone had to! If this goes well, I plan to do her entire stay at Hogwarts. (Including her romance with le hot stuff, Teddy Lupin) Remember this is written by an eleven year old and thats the style I tried to emulate. Please R&R because I really do enjoy writing Victoire! **

**Maman: Mother, in french**

**Fleur: Flower **

**Petit: little**

**Cœur: Heart **

**Pardoner moi: Pardon me. Forgive me.**

**Je suis desole: I'm sorry. **

My name is Victoire.

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley-Delacour and this is the stupidest thing I have ever had to face.

I have to run through a wall. I know that this will get me to platform nine and three quarters. And I know, in turn, I will get on a train and go to Hogwarts. But I've been standing in front of this brick wall for five minutes. Maman and Papa and Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny and even silly little Dominique and Louis have managed to get past that wall. (Although in all fairness Dominique and Louis toddled, and they crash into walls all the time.)

_Victoire_, I tell myself, _it's just a silly, stupid, dirty, _solid_ looking brick wall. _

One, two- shooooot. This is _so_ not happening.

_P-shink! P-shink!_

Foot-steps at twelve o'clock, wait, six o'clock?

"Hey Vicky! Having some trouble?"

And this could not be more embarrassing…

I want to punch his stupid grin in, just cuz he's thirteen he thinks he can just smile at me all knowingly.

"No!" And _stay with the calm feelings Vickster, just stay caaaaalm_. "Yes! I can't get through this stupid wall! Even little baby Louis went through the wall."

Teddy smiles at me again, "The Muggles are staring. Let's go and get some ice cream to calm you down."

Ted knows me waaaay too well, so I go to retort that I don't need calming down and that I'm perfectly fine and maybe he should just go find his parents or something and leave me alone. But I don't say any of that. Teddy has no parents, or he did; they were Battle of Hogwarts heroes; Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, but now they're dead. _God_. I am such a jerk sometimes, Could I _be_ more callous?

Probably not.

"Ice cream sounds good actually."

I order Vanilla and he orders Java. I get mine with sprinkles and he gets his with gummy bears, which is actually a very disgusting combination, I know because we switched halfway through, and I told him it was disgusting but he just shrugged at me and said that he likes it. We switched back almost immediately after that.

"-And I'm in Hufflepuff, which is what my mum was in, and everyone's actually quite nice, which I suppose you'd suspect since it's the 'Nice' house and all."

"Tell me about Gryffindor."

"Well, they're brave and loyal and-"

"No", I shake my head emphatically, "Tell me about Gryffindor, the real Gryffindor, what are things like in there?"

"I don't know." Ted looks a little rumpled, "I. Am. In. Hufflepuff."

"You don't need to get all huffy, I'm just wondering."

My Daddy's face appears in the puddle of my ice cream, he had a blue sprinkle on his eyebrow which makes me snort and spit out the mouthful of ice cream I had just devoured.

"Where are you Victoire? The train is leaving in ten minutes and you are nowhere to be found, I thought if we just let you sort out your fear then-"

I cut him off. I assure him that me and Teddy will be there soon. At the sound of Teddy's name Daddy softens. He tells me he trusts Ted and that I had better be there before the train leaves. I peer up to see how Ted is reacting to my tongue lashing.

Poor Teddy! He's covered in sprinkles and ice cream and spit. I want to blush and apologize but all I end up doing is laughing my arse off. I tip back on my chair and laugh. He tries to be mad at me. But he can't. He just laughs too. At me probably.

We just wasted three minutes, if the train leaves without me; I will not only die but be grounded for life.

Damn I'm out of shape; I can barely keep up with Ted. This is absolutely ridiculous. I'm going to be sooo late and the headmaster will hate me and-

"Victoire, watch out!"

My cart bumps into the train.

Oh my. Oh my GOD, I made it. I made it through the wall and I didn't even notice it. "Victoire! Ma petite! Qu'est-ce que tu pense? Mon dieu! Where 'ave you been, silly girl?! Ma petite fleur, Mon cœur! Ma petit!" Maman is hugging me like there's no tomorrow.

"Pardoner moi, maman. Je suis desole!"

Teddy mouths 'Adieu, ma petit.'

I stick my tongue out at him.

It's James' first year too, we're going to be in Gryffindor together. Everyone and their mother are in Gryffindor so we, who have a claim to it, will be shoe-ins. I know it. I dream about it too. We- me and James, and two other boys who look just as scared as I feel -sleep on the train and I dream about being in Gryffindor. I can see Godric Gryffindor and everything and he's telling me that he's waiting for me and then-

I wake up and discover that James played connect-the-dots with the freckles on my shoulders and back. Of all the things to inherit from Daddy it had to be the freckles. Like an uneven tan all year round. My Maman's veela blood keeps them from attacking my face (only a faint dusting) but shoulders in particular are very susceptible to the little parasites.

Stupid James and his stupid pen and- Oh my god I have to change!

"James, get out! Out, out, out!"

"The world does not revolve around you, 'Strawberry Princess'! There are two other guys in here and no other girls. You get out."

So I do. James is such a jerk. He always calls me 'Strawberry Princess." He says it's because of my hair (Maman's genes trump Daddy's once again! I have what is referred to as strawberry blonde hair. I call it stupid and indecisive. Blonde or Red? Pick one.)

Anyway, he says it's because of my hair, but there's a doll that's popular in America right now that's call Strawberry Shortcake, and she's an idiot. James knows the name ticks me off. He says I'm spoiled. I just think he's an idiot.

And now I have to find a place to change.

First years change all the time on this train, right? All I have to do is find a room and ask if I can change in there with them. Which totally sounds like something a creeper would say. LAME.

"You got kicked out too, hu?"

A short blonde head peeks out of a curtain of strangely cut hair. I nod.

"I'm Sasha."

"Victoire."

"We're housing orphans in here." She giggles and leads me into a compartment. There are about six girls and all in various stages of undress. Some of them are older, they fill out their lacy bras. Not me. I have one training bra, it's probably less than a negative A and I barely fill it out. Soooo embarrassing. I tug my skirt on with unnecessary force.

The door is pushed open and I hear cat calls, all the girls try to cover themselves up. I flush a deep red. Where is my shirt? THIS IS INSAAAAAAANE.

I grab my wand; those stupid boys will pay. Those stupid boys will pay so bad they'll still be in debt when they graduate. I'm still in bare feet, my training bra and my Hogwarts skirt, but I raise my wand and yell, "PETRIFICUS FREAKING TOTALUS! STUPIFY!"

Daddy once told me that you can do everything in a spell completely right but if you don't want it, you will _never_ make it happen.

The reverse is true as long as you know the spell on some level.

I _know_ I want them to stop, and I want them to pay.

I try to run and punch at least one of the boys. My fists are flailing and I'm roaring to go, but one of the older girls grabs me around the stomach, picks me up about two feet and plops me back into the compartment like a rag doll.

The boys are freed and everyone finishes changing. For a long time no one says anything. I finish dressing and prepare to run away. One girl offers her hand though and another high fives me. My face is so red it practically glows. Thanks for that little codex in my DNA Daddy!

"What's your name?" One girl asks me.

"You've got _some_ balls!" Says another.

I don't _feel_ like I've got balls, but damned if I'm gonna argue… Besides it feels good to know I'm not a complete idiot. At least not on the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Though response was a little lukewarm, I gotta admit I love the character! I think I'll definitely continue this story. Also, there was a little typo in the first chapter Sasha's hair is dark, not blonde. Mea Culpa! R&R sil vous plait **

I sent a letter home to Maman and Daddy today.

_Dearest Maman and Papa;_

_I have been sorted into the most unsatisfactory house that is Slytherin. _

_Although I am certain that this sorting is in fact a complete and total mistake_

_I do not wish to remain at a school that does not realize its terrible lack of judgment._

_I will eagerly await your rescue and subsequent relocation to Beauxbatons._

_Love and Adorations;_

_Your _**first born**_ and maltreated daughter,_

_Victoire Gabrielle Weasley_

Their reply is short but not sweet:

_Dearest Victoire:_

_Not happening. Say hello to Ted and James for us._

_Love,_

_Maman and Daddy_

This is soo stupid, I mean how can they possibly think this okay? For all they know I'll turn into Voldimorta and kill them all!

Fine.

That wasn't funny. Voldemort won't ever be funny especially not to the boy whose eyes are boring into my back.

"Hey Vicki."

"Hi Ted." I say shortly, staring up at his stupid hair (Yellow and black. Go Hufflepuff?)

"Can we talk quickly?" So I follow him out the Grand Hall and get all the way to an empty classroom before I begin blubbering in an awful way.

So Ted; Stupid Ted. Ted who used to pull my hair when I was five holds me. Nothing could destroy what little dignity I have any more than Theodore Lupin holding me like I'm a baby.

Not gonna lie. I've never really loved him like everyone else in the family does. He was always so weird and I could never complain about anything when he was around because his parent's died. I've never been _mean_ to him per say but he has no right to take care of me. He has no _reason_ to take care of me.

Shame washes over me.

What is he even doing? Why does he even care? I bet he wants to get in with some of the pretty Slytherin girls. He is such an arsehole.

So I shove him away. I slap him. I tell him to get out of my face.

And he stares at me; shocked and not understanding. He tells me that I belong in Slytherin because I'm a mean and ungrateful little brat.

So I walk away. And I know he's right.

Because he's thirteen and I'm only eleven and he knows; he knows that I only shoved him away because I don't deserve anyone to care about me.

I'm in Slytherin.

And I will never be able to leave this house behind me.

Sasha finds me still in the hallway, miserable and with tears still staining my cheeks and she links her arm through mine before saying, "That Teddy's a little odd isn't he? He's always been nice to us before though, dunno what's got into him."

Shasha is actually the cutest little person in the world. Her eyes are deep set and heavy lidded and she has thick dark hair shorn short and usually worn in two little pigtails. She isn't tall and lanky like me, she's petite and sturdy and she has this slow smile that spreads like treacle and is just as sweet. She's adopted me as her own and I owe her for that.

Sasha and I set up a routine between the two of us. The other girls are jealous because we're close and we get each other.

I wake her up on time.

She wakes me thirty minutes later since I always fall back asleep.

She eats bread and butter for breakfast and I eat a muffin. We switch halfway through. We both scoff at the older kids who drink coffee and always make little comments about how it keeps them awake and they are sooo addicted.

We'll never be like that.

We sit together in every class. Lead the other girls in a chorus of gossip as we do our homework together.

I never told Sasha that I was ashamed to be in Slytherin. I couldn't bear the little light shining in her eye disappearing when we sing our silly password quietly to a non-descript wall in the dungeons.

I couldn't ever tell her I cried over the other houses.

Griffindor; who's silly swaggering chimps can barely make water, let alone anything else in potions.

Ravenclaw; whose snobs never mind their own business about anything. They can't think outside of their own little boxes.

Hufflepuff; The hypocrites, preaching friendship and love even as they send us Slytherin's black looks.

Sure. We might be a little less smart than Ravenclaw or a little less brave than Griffindor; maybe a little meaner than Hufflepuff. But we stick together, thick through thin. Already a seventh year has helped me through my Defense against the Dark Arts homework. He patted me on the back after and told me I was smart and focused. A sharp eyed third year found my missing ring, (I left it on my bookcase, but no one even laughed at me).

The only thing to darken my mood would be Teddy.

Maman sent me a howler which informed the great hall that I was a spoiled little _fille_ and could expect a grounding if I didn't apologize immediately.

Both me and Ted turned so red we matched the Griffindors sitting two tables away.

Then James got mad at me for the whole thing. So Ravenclaw (James' house) and Hufflepuff aren't so pleased with me.

I apologize.

It doesn't mean anything. We both know my slap spoke louder than words ever could. Ted will never be family to me. I will never, ever consider him my brother or cousin or even my friend.

And my Slytherins make clear their allegiance, though they also make clear that whatever Ted did, and whatever my response was, it will never happen again. They are trying to break the reputation of the house and a silly little first year will not stop their attempts to clean the grim from their name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I fail pretty badly, but I hope this chapter is wprth it and I've started working on the rest. Please R&R I love hearing your opinions**

" VICTOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" It's Sasha. Waking me up. Early. Way too early. It's still so dark outside, I can see the moon and it's full. No one closed the drapes. Why is Sasha doing this? Is she sick?

"Small girl; bloody loud voice." I reply, only it sounds more "Smargll Bligvoss!"

"Vick! Wake up, quick, before the other girls see!"

The other girls are waking up though, angry and scared, Sasha turns to me, eyes huge. She mouths a warning, and I roll over and bury my face in the pillow. I'm going to have so much explaining to do. I hear a small cry of pain from Sasha and then a quick spell before the girls crowd around my bed.

"What happened?" This comes from Donnabelle. She's the gossiper of the group, she has three sisters each in another house and they tell each other _everything_.

"Vicky's just a little upset." Sasha explains. On cue I start sniffling a bit. "She just got her period," I start and mask this with a louder cry, "and I guess I over reacted a bit. I thought she had really hurt herself when I saw the- _you know_."

The girls are in awe. They try to ask me questions but Sasha shooes them away, and placates the Head of House. She's perfect. She wraps me in my big fluffy blanket. And I lean my head against her shoulder on the way to the washroom. I'm about a head taller than her though so she really is leading me; I can't see anything over my blanket.

Once we reach the toilets, she pulls the blankets off me and examines me, before shoving me to a mirror. "Care to explain?"

The first thing I noticed, while still on the bed, was my teeth, and now I examine them in the mirror.

Oh god. Longer and sharper than ever before. My jaw has elongated to accept them. And that's when the pains hit me, cripple me in their hold.

My stomach rebels against my body and I collapse against the floor like a newborn calf still learning to walk. I make my way to the toilets like a grovelling slave, on my hands and knees on the disgusting floor.

Sasha overcomes her aversion and helps to get me there before I puke. The cupcakes I devoured the night before come out and their sickly sweetness only makes me vomit harder, until my tears are mixing with only bile. Trembling, I collapse against the toilet seat, disgusted by myself more than I could be disgusted by where my head lies.

There's blood in my mouth and hunger. I'm a monster.

_God. Mon dieu, kill me now, and be a merciful god. _

Sasha takes me to my blanket and lays me down. She wipes my mouth and cleans my front as best she can before giving me her hand and singing quietly to me. The pains are constant through the night and I vomit more times than I can count.

One time I squeeze Sasha's hand too hard and she tears up.

"I'm so sorry." I tearfully cry letting go of her and hating myself with all my being. "I'm a monster." I want to tear at myself with my nails, they've grown harder and sharper, but Sasha shows me her hand. There's a long scar from pinky to thumb.

"You needed blood, you know, for _It._"

I don't know how to respond to my best friend. I don't know if there's anyway I could thank her for shedding her blood for me. I can only feel my jaw pop and crack and my teeth and nails withdraw. Slowly I can bring myself to a sitting position and embrace her. Me covered in vomit and bile, and her with a scar on her hand.

"You'd do the same for me, Vick, I know you would." She whispers.

"I would, I will. One day I'll make it up to you."

"That's the thing about friends, Vicky, it's not a tally per favor, you don't owe me anything."

We hold each other tightly. Then Sasha speaks again; "But if you could take a shower, that'd be great.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So I know I'm a terribly inconsiderate ass hole. But failing math (almost) tends to get in the way of things. Since summer is all a-jumping now, I'll try to update more often/ however i was thinking of taking the whole fic off and fixing a few things. What do you think?**

**Ps: Since Victoire is the daughter of a kind of/ sort of/ its unclear/ werewolf bitten father, I thought her transformation would be far less extreme, limited to sharper, harder nails, longer and sharper teeth (with a jaw better suited to them) she probabaly also has acidic saliva if anyone cares as that is what meat eaters in the wild have. **

**Nothing belongs to me.  
**

I look dead the next morning, and despite the night before I pile my plate with meat and eat it with the gusto I usually refer to bacon and peanut butter sandwiches. (Sasha says I'm disgusting).

By the time I finish my protein, I have no room left for anything else and I look like I'll be giving birth in a few minutes.

No one mentions the night before. We first years know better than to speak loudly at the table, and especially not about something like _That. _

I feel a bump against my back and turn around to tease James, who probably thinks he's being funny.

"Sorry Victoire, I should have been looking where I was going." Teddy looks even worse than I do. His hair is mussed and dull brown and there isn't even a hint of his usual spark in his eyes, I lay a hand on his arm.

"You 'kay?" He looks so surprised, he doesn't even shake my hand off, like I would have done if the situation has been reversed. Teddy just stares at the hand. At my nails and fingers, red and still sore from the trauma to them earlier. His eyes lock on mine. I hate his eyes, they can see everything ugly in me. Usually I look away and I make a point not to look at him, but this time there's a connection. Instant. Electric.

I tell my friends I have to go to the washroom (to a chorus of giggles) and escape, finding myself alone with Teddy.

My stomach twinges.

"It was your first time, hu?" He asks me, his hands are shaking badly. It's not a caffeine shake either.

"Yeah." I cross my arms but feel vulnerable. He feels it too. I can tell. I can see it in the way he leans away from me while his eyes try to catch mine. "Does it get easier?"

"Yeah." There, connection. Blue eyes meet green. _Help me_. _Who do you tell? Who can you confide in? How can you deal with this? Help me!_

"I'm sorry Teddy, really, I acted like an immature brat. And this time I mean it." I go to hug him, and he reciprocates awkwardly

"That's because you are still an immature brat. We all are at your age. But you'll grow out of it and be a decent human being in about two years." I should smack him, gently, like I do James when he bothers me but it's even hard to hug someone with a big gap between the two of you. It's not really a hug at all.

"I don't think I'm a human at all." I admit. We still aren't hugging properly. All wounds have not yet been forgiven, not between the two of us.

"You aren't, you're a first year." Ted is teasing me now and breaking the embrace. He goes to walk away, I don't like that, so I walk right past him.

"And _you _need to take a shower. You smell."

"Victoire." He says suddenly, "My Dad; he had a tree and a place where he would- go," he chokes.

Teddy has always, always maintained he doesn't remember his parents. He has never complained and his façade of not caring for what he'd lost was much more solid than his face ever was. But there, in those words is hurt that I never would have been able to deal with.

"Yeah." Is all I can say, this- this is because I am so weak. I can't even look him in the eyes when I say it. _Yeah_. _I can't deal with your pain. Yeah. I don't think so. Yeah. I'm the monster. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. _

It's like the lyrics to my own personal angst song.

"I should go back." I say. I duck my head and let my hair swing over my face. "See ya next month, hu?"

"Yep. Next month."

"Shower Ted- O. Shower _now_."

"Your care for my hygiene is inspiring, thanks Victoire. I think you need a hug. A big one." Teddy grins at me suddenly and opens his arms wide; hiding any trace of any tears that might have come.

"Don't touch me Teddy, Don't you do it! I'll scream!! Teddy! You smell so bad, don't even come near me. Ewwwwwww." His arms are now so tight around me I can't breathe. If I've grown to five feet. He's five eight maybe more. "Ted if you don't stop it-! I'll smell like you all day and I have class first thing with the Ravenclaws and they giggle if you smell."

"So I've heard." He lets go as we hear tiny Sasha-steps. None are like hers. I can hear her a mile away.

I start to skip away; "That was _so_ not my fault, as Kylie totally dropped the stink eel ink on me and it wouldn't come out. I don't _naturally_ smell like that."

He walks one way, and I walk another and bump into Sasha who's grumbling about being late _again_ to herbology _again_ and how absolutely impossible I am to deal with and if she know she'd have to baby sit me all the time she never would have let me sit with her on the train-

And me? I demand of her; "it was totally the _ink_, not _me_, people know that right?"


	5. Chapter 5

**More; Fast forward to the end of the year.**

**I own nothing.  
**

"I disagree." Sasha is shaking her head as emphatically as she can without her pigtails flying right off. "If I boy kisses you, _he_ should slip the tongue. A lady must _never_ be so unlady-like as to initiate the tongue action."

"Bullshit," I have discovered swearing at the end of my uneventful year at Hogwarts. "You are the most unlady-like person I know, in fact I'm pretty sure that the only reason you're protesting is because you're afraid the boy with just spit your tongue right out and shake off whatever horrible potion you used to get him to kiss you in the first place."

"I am _so_ ladylike it almost hurts, I must be the most ladylike person in the whole entire world," Sasha finishes cleaning the mud out of her nails and starts striping off her shirt and skirt to find another pair that are not covered in leaves and twigs and dirt, "The Queen is off in her Castle somewhere going; 'Gosh the powers of the lady have left me and gone to someone and her name is probably Sasha because that sounds like such a wonderfully classy name.'" She turns sternly to me, "Seriously, say it a couple times, it just gives the air of a princess's lady-in-waiting's very classy maidservant. Sashasashasashasashasashasashasashasasha…."

I can't help laughing at her, her face is almost black with mud and I'm sure mine isn't much better; we both just participated in a mud fight and really it was all Sasha's fault.

It started earlier this morning with Sasha falling asleep in class. Recently two of the girls in the dorms have started getting magazines called _Cosmopolitan_ and they're fantastic. Me and Sasha and snuck into the common room and started to flip through those _horrible_ pages and only stopped when some students stared to wake up at around seven in the morning. I forced a cup of coffee down but Sasha would do no such thing and fell asleep in Herbology. Subsequently as we sit on benches outside and she created quite the fuss when she rolled onto the Whimpering lilies ("I was actually awake and doing everyone a favour," was her story after the fact.) Professor Longbottom tried very hard not to laugh at this and to save Sasha from some of her embarrassment I admitted to pushing her, ("You are so incredibly stupid to the point of attempted suicide sometimes, Vee. Stupid people everywhere look up to you. 'I want to be _That_' they say every time they blow out a candle on their birthdays." –Sasha, also after the fact.) And he assigned detention, instead of taking points away- mostly because he's a great guy- and we were to dig up mushrooms from the Forbidden Forest.

Our task should have been simple. We even had the help of two boys from Gryffindor.

One of them was tall and fit, he was a second year named Tom, the other was kind of awkward, and he and Sasha bitched at each other the entire time. Tom and I laughed and laughed until our stomachs hurt. Name was Kad and he had to go and jinx it and say that if it didn't rain this would be the easiest detention ever. Mushroom absorb moisture, he said, and therefore would be grosser and the mud would make it harder to pull them from the ground.

At lunch, it rained. Stupid Kad.

Biting mushrooms love two things. Biting and hating other mushrooms. They really don't like having to be in the same basket as other mushrooms and will bite you at any given opportunity. Luckily they do not have teeth. Unluckily there are a lot of them.

Tom started it actually. He was talking about something and I was laughing because that's what I do with any boy. He didn't mean to, I think, but he stuck out a foot to steady himself in the mud because he thought he saw something.

I tripped.

It progressed quite rapidly from there with Sasha gleefully pushing Kad over and him paying her back with a glob of mud right in the mouth. Tom tried to help me up but we both slipped and I took my cue from Sasha and took a big handful of goo and rubbed it all over his face and hair. Next thing I knew someone had thrown a clump of leaves and dirt at me, I thought it was Kad but it was probably Sasha, because she totally would do that. At first it felt like a war but the only thing I could truly hear was the gleeful sound of Sasha giggling which only lead to all of us laughing as hard as was possible without dying by lack of breathing.

"What _happened_?" Demands Professor Longbottom at the sight of us with the few mushrooms were had been able to return with.

"Tom tripped. It was horribly awkward." I said with a tiny grin. "We were all trying very hard to get him to stand up again but he's horribly uncoordinated."

The professor catches my eye. He raises an eyebrow and his eyes spark with humour. "Of course. Go clean up for the closing ceremonies. And Tom?" we pause, as a unit, to hear him; "You should be more careful, maybe take up dance lessons? Get rid of those two left feet."

It's only when were almost to the castle grounds that I think I can hear him laughing. Tom socks my arm and Sasha jumps on Kad's back. "Your balance was horrible in the woods Kad, dear. Let's work on that."

Tom and Kad were very good sports about the entire incident, considering they got the worst of it ("Because we are fierce ninja warriors."- You know who). They even promise to come say good-bye before the train left tomorrow morning.

"I think Kad was trying to kiss me in the woods." Sasha tells me matter-of-factly on our way to the dungeons, "He was sort of leaning in and makeing odd sounds."

"Maybe that's because he couldn't breathe from all the mud stuffed down his throat." I return. Mostly because I am a tiny bit jealous. The girls in the magazines know how to deal with anything, even in the pictures, they got their man. I giggled like an idiot the entire time.

"Probably wouldn't have slipped him some tongue." Sasha continues wickedly, checking my face constantly for a response, "If he initiates it, it's only fair that he should do the work . You know?"

"Maybe if he starts it, he wants you to help out. Like a Mum with her chores. Like she cleans your clothes but wants you to help fold and stuff-"

"I disagree…"


End file.
